A high voltage Rescue is a No-Go, or not!
by SabriSonne
Summary: Tag for 3x20 "No-Go High Voltage Rescue": While Desi manages to free herself from the traffickers in the stadium, Macgyver is taken away and ends up in a place he doesn't want to be... (Warning: non-con!)
1. Chapter 1

The moment Bozer jumped of the platform it all began. He directly landed on one of the traffickers, effectively knocking him down. Desi reacted the exact same moment and used the distraction to kick the man holding her firmly. Riley got a broom out of nowhere and came to Desi's help, swirling it around like a lance.

And then there was Mac.

He hit his head back, right in the face of his kidnapper – all he got was groan. The grip around his arm didn't go loose at all. Mac began to struggle, but he couldn't get free. And he wouldn't get any help. Bozer was wrestling on the ground and the girls were busy kicking the guy who was holding Desi. So he had to deal with his guy on his own.

He struggled even more, kicked out with his leg – finally! The strong hand on his arm was gone. With a few steps he tried to get out of range, but his kidnapper was of the strong kind. Even though his shin should hurt like hell, he recovered way too quickly for Mac's liking and was already on the way. Mac went into defense position, but was met by a taser.

_Of course._

His body went limp within a few seconds, but luckily he didn't pass out. So there was still a possibility to fight back. Even though his vision was blurry, he lashed out with his arm. But he only hit thin air, the movement too slow and not precise. So it was an easy task for his kidnapper to dodge. With a swift turn he grabbed Mac's arm once again and twisted it up behind his back in an awkward angle. Mac hissed in pain as he found his arm locked behind him. Then he was pulled away from the others.

_Crap!_

It all happened in mere seconds. And while he miserably failed his battle with his kidnapper, the others were still busy with their guys.

"Angus!"

James was shouting in his ear phone. With the hacked cameras his dad could see everything – but he couldn't do anything for him right now. Except getting the others' attention on him.

And Desi reacted. She stopped her movements and only needed a glimpse to recognize Mac was in danger. But much to Mac's shock she didn't get far. As she jumped up from the ground, her guy grabbed her by the ankle and she fell down all the way. At the time she got her leg free, Mac was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

In his blurry state after being tased Mac was hoping someone was on the way. His kidnapper dragged him on the parking lot in front of the stadium. Mac almost stumbled over his own feet as he tried to find grounding. He struggled weakly, but his kidnapper didn't even have any problems to hold him.

A black van came in sight. Mac heard car doors opening and closing, voices got loud, but finding himself dazed his brain couldn't process any words at all. But he knew what the men were talking about.

"Let go", he whispered weakly, renewing his struggles. Right then a second pair of hands grabbed his other arm. "Let go!"

With brutal force he was pushed in the back of the van and thrown on the hard ground, driving all air out of his lungs.

"Go, go!", one of the men was shouting. His two friends didn't even ask about the other two guys who still didn't make it to the van and one of them hit the back doors of the van closed, heading straight to the driver's seat.

"Let me go!"

Mac felt his head clearing more and more as his fighting got stronger and stronger again. Within the last seconds he got more and more control over his body and his way of thinking. And his brain was screaming to get out of this freaking van!

But right now he felt a strong knee in his back, pushing him down to the floor. His arm was still kept lock behind his back, a hand gripping his hair with force and keeping his head down.

"Tie him up", the guy on his back ordered as he grabbed Mac's free arm and forced it under the knee on his back.

"No, stop it!"

Mac was shouting right now. He squirmed like a snake on the floor, even tried to kick upwards to hit his kidnapper, but he couldn't connect.

At the same time the engine started and Mac could feel the acceleration.

_Crap!_

His priority was to get out of this freaking van – and better now than later!

The guy on his back started to twist his hands together in position and Mac realized he was running out of time. Being restrained would make an escape much more difficult, so he needed to act now!

With force he tried again kick at the guy on his back. He tried to lift his head, but the hand in his hair easy pressed him down again. Mac was trashing around like crazy as he felt a shift in the weight on his back. Then a rope was looped around his wrists.

_Crap!_

"No, let go! Stop it! Get off!"

Mac felt a second pair of hands at his legs and he immediately knew where this was going. His feet were grabbed and then he couldn't move them anymore. The rope was pulled harsh around his ankles. Mac trashed even more. With his fingers he tried to free his hands from the rope, but he couldn't feel a knot.

The weight on his back lifted and with force he was pushed around on his back. He felt a crack in his shoulder and connected hard with his elbow on the floor while his bound arms were buried under him. But as soon as he tried to fight back, he felt a hand in his hair once again and his head was hit with way too much force on the ground.

His eyes rolled back as his head lolled to the side. But his head was yanked back in position, his neck being painfully pulled upwards.

"Let go", he hustled dazed and still tried to fight back.

Then he felt an other hand at his jaw. Mac tried to wriggle free, but with two hands keeping his head in position and having a knee on his thorax he couldn't do much. The guy pressed his fingers hard into Mac's cheek and his jaw opened a bit. But it was enough for his kidnappers to fill his mouth with some sort of fluid.

Mac gagged immediately.

_Jack, help!_

His eyes wide in shock he tried to spit out the fluid, absolutely sure it was a sedative to keep him knocked out, but a hand clapped down on his mouth. Again he trashed his head around, producing moans and gurgled sounds, but the hand remained.

His kidnapper recognized fast that Mac wasn't about to swallow at all, so he let go of his hair. Instead he pinched his nose.

Mac trashed even more as he felt his breathing restricted. After a few seconds he felt the lack of oxygen as he started to feel light headed. Black dots clouded his visions, his limbs starting to tingle. Not too soon his body screamed for air – and the only way to get it, was to clear his mouth. Desperately he was forced to swallow. The fluid had some bitter taste, so he was sure it was some kind of sedative. He felt his eyes getting teary as his lids started to close – the hand was still on his mouth!

The shock brought back a last resource of fight for survival as he screamed again, muffled. But it was almost at him passing out when the hand was finally removed. With his eyelids half way down already he sucked in the so needed air, his body shaking from the lack of oxygen. A tear slipped down from his eyes as he took some shaky breaths, the head lolling to the side.

But he didn't get much time to recover as he was grabbed by the hair again and pulled back upwards. Mac groaned in pain.

"No…", he whispered almost not hearable as his jaw was grabbed once again and forced open. But this time there was no fluid, it was some kind of rag being stuffed into his mouth. Mac whimpered in his dazed state as the rag was fully shoved in. Then the hand clamped down again to stop him from spitting it out. Then a piece of rope was stuffed between his teeth and bound behind his head to fixate the gag and drive in the rag a little deeper. Again, Mac groaned light headed.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

Mac felt a hand ripping something out of his ear. It was the ear phone he got for this mission. And this was the point Mac started for the first to wonder why he hadn't heard any voices of the others for the whole time.

The ear phone was thrown on the ground. His captor crashed it with his foot.

"Who are you to have such a sneaky thing with you, he?", the guy asked angrily and yanked his head up to force him to look in his eyes. Mac hissed in pain. "You have other fancy things with you?"

Strong hands felt over his whole body. Right on his pocket the hand stopped. His Swiss army knife was pulled out. The guy whistled in surprise.

"Oh, found something else", he said as he waved with the knife in the direction of the other guy in the van. Then he hit Mac lightly on the cheek with it. "Who are you?"

Mac was so dizzy he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. So he just tried to stare back at his captor above him, but his vision was so blurry because of this freaking sedative. But it also had a great advantage: Mac wasn't feeling way worried as he should have, having someone waving a knife right in front of his face while being tied up. But Mac was way to busy with staying conscious.

Finally he was released, the guy snarled, the weight on his thorax lifted. Mac took shaky breaths through his nose as his head lolled to the side. His eyes were glassy from the what so ever drug that was getting him in this light headed state. And even though he felt like passing out at every moment, he just didn't. The dose was just right to keep him dazed enough not to fight back but on the same not to pass out – and miss some of the fun that was awaiting him.

_Jack, help!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, get Angus!", James was shouting.

Desi, Bozer and Riley managed to knock out their surprisingly strong opponents, heading straight the way Mac disappeared in.

"Hurry, guys!" Then they heard James shouting Mac's name over and over again. Suddenly the signal of Mac's ear phone was dead. "Guys, I lost contact with him!"

The three changed a worried look and sped up. "Crap!", Bozer cursed. But at the time they arrived at the parking lot, they just saw a black van driving way too fast away, the tires squeaking.

"Mac!", Riley screamed desperate. Right next to her Bozer cursed again, while Desi kept quiet. But in her face worry was written all over.

"Oh man!", Bozer commented as he ran a hand through his hair. "Someone got the license plate?"

"There wasn't one", Desi said. She sounded calm, but she was highly alerted.

Next to her Riley was pulling her laptop out of her bag. With fast hands she started to tip.

"Matty, you have the car on screen?"

"Yes, we're following it. It's heading north right to a highway."

"Got it", Riley copied as she hacked herself into a traffic camera. At the same time Desi tossed the car keys to Bozer who ran off immediately, fear in his eyes.

"Keep eyes on it", Desi said as she moved over to Riley. As everyone she was tense. One of them had been kidnapped by who knows who! And it was her damn job to keep the team safe. She had promised to keep them safe – she had promised Jack!

Nervously she began to chew on her bottom lip. Where was Bozer with the car?! They were loosing too much time already.

* * *

In the van Mac was somewhere between consciousness and passing out. He couldn't process anything as his lids closed over and over again, his head lolling from right to left. His breath coming from his nose as he whimpered through the gag. He so wished for passing out, but to his bad luck his body wasn't giving in.

In his dazed state he only processed on the edge that his chin was grabbed again. Sleepy he closed his eyes with a moan, as his kidnapper took a photo of his face.

"Open these beautiful eyes to me", he heard.

_No!_

A slap to his cheek made him come back to reality by force. With great effort he managed to open his eyes half way. Before he could close them again, a second photo was taken.

"Good boy."

The guy with the cell phone caressed his cheeks. Mac tried to squirm away from the touch as he whimpered. He was nobody's good boy! It was disgusting!

_Jack, please make them stop!_

"Boss's gonna like him", the other man giggled as they send the pictures.

* * *

"Faster!"

Bozer was getting the fullest out of the car since they'd started their chase. Riding shotgun Riley was still tipping and hacking all kinds of cameras while she got the life footage of the cameras Matty and James were using. "Left."

With squeaking tires Bozer ignored a red light. An old woman was beeping as Bozer took her right of way, but he didn't even notice. His priority was Mac.

"Did you get Mac's signal back online?", Desi asked, sitting right between the two front row seats. Again she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"I can't, it must be broken", Riley said. "Maybe they found it and destroyed it."

"I don't think so, it was well hidden", Desi commented, "Maybe the electric shock of the taser inflicted a short circuit." Riley just nodded. Again a change of direction for Bozer. This time the light was on green.

At Phoenix Foundation James was swallowing hard. He knew the mission was dangerous – everything his son does was dangerous! But having his son kidnapped was a kind of feeling he couldn't define – a mixture of worry, nervousness and fear. Simple fear. A fear that would cut of his breath. A fear that would make him sweat. A fear that would let his hands shake. A fear that would make his mouth so dry. His eyes found Matty as she kept track of the car on the screen. She didn't falter at all.

She was as nervous as him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac was far away of everything. Since they drugged him he wasn't able to catch any clear thought. He just kept laying there in his sedated state, rolling from left to right as the car moved. His breath coming fitfully from his nose, his mouth was dry, the rag had soaked up every bit of saliva that he produced, and it wasn't much because of the sedative that kept his body way beyond his normal working speed.

Without any feeling for time Mac didn't even know how long they were already driving. And without any windows he couldn't make out in which direction they were going. But slowly he thought to recognize a change in the street. The ride was getting rougher as his body was shaking more and more. So maybe they had left the tarred street and were using an unpaved road. A forest?

Hopefully they others would find him…

_Jack, please come!_

* * *

"The car is gone!"

_What?!_

"We lost the car!", they heard James in their ears. "Crap! They used a street without CCTV!"

"Bozer, speed up!", Desi shouted. Oversight was slowly loosing his cool – and just this fact made Desi so damn nervous. Oversight never ever lost his cool as long as she knew him. But this time Desi was actually sure to hear fear in his voice.

"Oh man, oh man!", it was coming from Bozer as he nervously drove the car. On his forehead sweat was sparkling. Riley tipped so fast and with so much force, Desi wouldn't have been surprised if she actually hit right through her laptop.

Her teeth found their way to her bottom lip again. She had promised it – to Jack! To watch out for Mac. To watch out for his boy! How could this happen?! Under her watch?!

"The map shows that the street is just heading straight ahead", Riley informed them as she studied a street map of the surrounding area. "There is no opportunity to turn. They should head to the next town."

"There is a CCTV."

Right at this moment the footage of the CCTV in the named town flickered up on Riley's desktop screen. The street was empty. Other pictures flickered up, different cameras with different roads and angles, all heading from the main road they were on. No van was in sight.

"Are they through already?", Bozer asked with a high pitched voice as he allowed himself to look for a short period on the laptop.

"If I calculated their speed right, they should arrive very soon, but they're definitely not ahead of these cameras", James said.

Bozer sped up even more. Ahead of them they could make out a forest. The road was getting more winding. To his disliking Bozer needed to slow down again so they wouldn't connect with a tree. That would have been the end of their rescue and they would likely all end up in hospital for the next months.

"They should have shown up by now."

Bozer began to sweat again. "Oh man, where are they?"

Desi and Riley had their eyes locked on the screen. Desi's mouth was dry as she tried to swallow down this strange feeling she had in her throat.

_Where was this stupid van?_

* * *

Mac was slowly coming around, feeling the sedative losing its power. His head and vision cleared more and more as swallowed hard. It was a terrible taste. His eyes however were still glassy and watered.

"Hey boy, come back to us", one of the kidnappers said and hit Mac carefully on the cheeks. Mac opened his eyes and tried to focus on the black hood the guy was still wearing. A little moan escaped him as he was met with light through the front shield.

_Where were the others?_

Under the tires Mac could hear the sound of gravel. So they had left the forest passage and were driving on a private yard. They've reached their final destination.

_Jack!_

The van came to a stop. Mac felt the ropes around his ankles being cut, then he was hauled to his feet. His normal body circulation wasn't ready at all so everything went black instantly. His legs started to wobble. If he hadn't been hold by the kidnappers, he would have fallen down right away. With closed eyes to get a hold of his dizziness he was hauled from the van.

As he opened his eyes Mac really found himself on a private ground. A cottage was ahead, a lot of junk was thrown on piles. A CCTV was right next to a heavy iron gate.

Maybe Riley or Dad could hack this, Mac thought hopefully. This was a way for the others to find him.

"Move!"

He hadn't much time to feel relieved as he was pushed ahead, the force almost making him fall in the dirt. But with his power coming back, he started to struggle again. With his fingers he tried to find the rope binding his wrists, but still he couldn't reach anything. He needed to get his hands free, otherwise an escape would be way too difficult.

He was pulled over to the cottage, the door was kicked open. Mac counted four guys standing and one guy sitting, looking in his direction as they entered. Mac was pushed right in front of the man sitting and forced on his knees. He struggled and breathed heavily through his nose.

The guy sitting stood up. He walked over to him and yanked up his head by his hair. Mac tried not to flinch, showing no fear in his eyes even though he was tense, afraid what would happen next. With a determined and strong gaze he stared right back as the man turned his head right and left to examine his face.

"We found this with the boy", his captor said and showed his boss the knife and the ear phone. The man commented the things with a grim face but didn't let go of Mac's hair.

"So you are with the rescue team to get these stupid tourists back?", the man snarled has he pulled Mac up even higher. Mac breathed deep through his nose but didn't allow himself to make a sound. He wouldn't give him any satisfaction.

Surprisingly the man released him and began to laugh. "This is so great." Abruptly he stopped and grabbed Mac hard on his chin, digging his fingers in Mac's already bruised cheek from the gag. His face came way to close for Mac's liking. "Let's see who's gonna rescue you right now."

_Jack!_

"There were three others with him", his captor stated, "But they didn't catch up with us."

The boss nodded. "I hope for you they didn't catch up." And he looked around, obviously searching for someone. "Where are the others?"

"They got captured."

The boss made a grimace. "We need to move today", he said after a while. "We don't know how long they will stay quiet, so we need to get these kids on the road."

His men nodded and started with the preparations. Mac was hauled up by his bound arms, his shoulder hurting at the process. "What about him?"

The boss came over, combing through Mac's sweaty hair with his fingers. Mac flinched away as the hand caressed his cheek.

"I think I have someone in hand that would really love him."


	5. Chapter 5

Mac was pulled outside again, but not to van. Instead he was led to a normal American car.

_Crap!_

Mac renewed his struggles once more as realized his misery. In a different car it was almost impossible for the others to detect and find him. So he should do everything right now to prevent them from locking him in the other car.

Right then he saw the tourists being brought out of the cottage. Five young people were dragged over to the van he had been brought here with. Mac recognized Ben and Isabel he knew from the photo of Ben's parents. They were afraid like hell.

Mac trashed around even more. He must be in the same car as them to keep them safe and rescued. But his captor dragged him to the car with no effort. The other guy with them opened the trunk.

_Crap!_

Mac was kicked inside, his legs hauled in. The space was too small so he had to bend his legs. He trashed around wildly.

"Stop it, boy!", his captor shouted at him, "Or I'm gonna knock you out again!" With this he slipped a rope around Mac's ankles again.

Mac tried to calm himself down, but struggled none or less. He wouldn't give in without a fight, but he had to make sure they wouldn't drug him again. If he was out like the time in the van he couldn't make any escape or give any signals the others could follow. So he allowed them to tie him up again.

"Get the bottle", his captor ordered the other man.

_What?!_

Mac's eyes grew wide with fear as he processed the words. He even forgot to breath.

"You are way too dangerous to keep you fully awake here", the man said as he slapped him lightly on the cheek, "So we need you to be a good boy and stay quiet in here."

_No!_

Now Mac mustn't worry about being drugged for his behavior, so he just kicked out in the direction of the man. He shouted into the gag, but unfortunately he only kicked thin air. With force he was pushed back into the trunk.

"See it, boy?", the man commented annoyed.

The other man came back with the plastic bottle. His captor grabbed it and ordered him to keep Mac still as he reached for Mac's chin. Mac trashed around even more, screaming. He couldn't let himself being drugged. He needed to stay conscious.

His kidnapper didn't even bother to take out the gag. Instead he pressed Mac's mouth open again by clenching his jaw and poured the liquid right onto the rope and cloth inside his mouth. Mac gagged immediately. He felt like drowning as the rag soaked up every drop of the strange fluid and changed his mouth in a way too wet condition. As he threw his head left and right, some of the liquid entered his nose, making it impossible to breath. And with the dripping rag in his mouth he wasn't even able to cough it back up. Mac was coughing strongly as he tried to clear his breathing, but more and more liquid kept coming. He swallowed more and more of the sedative as he tried to stop himself from drowning of the dripping cloth, forcing more and more of the sedative down his throat. And he didn't have to wait long to get the first effects.

His trashing ebbed out with the coming seconds, his eyelids grew heavier und heavier. He was sure he got a whole lot more of the sedative this time, so he felt himself slowly loosing consciousness.

_Please Jack, help me!_


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark.

The next time Mac came around he found himself in utter darkness. He was sweating like hell, it was warm like hell, it was stuffy like hell. He felt like suffocating.

Mac swallowed hard, trying to move his tongue over his dry lips, but he still felt the gag in his mouth. The rag was still wet with the sedative, so with every swallow some drops of the liquid made it down his throat. And even though he wouldn't pass out anymore, he was keeping himself drugged all the time. So unless someone removed the cloth he would keep himself in a condition between consciousness and passing out.

Mac closed his glassy and watery eyes. So there was no way of thinking clearly or even trying to escape from the trunk. He was stuck inside his own body right now.

* * *

Mac was blended by the sudden light as the trunk was opened. His eyes watered even immediately and tears leaked. With the drug filled rag he had kept himself in a half awake half asleep state he wasn't able to escape from. He wasn't even sure if he had passed out a few times or not.

Then a shadow appeared between his face and the light bulb of the underground car park he found himself in. Mac didn't even struggle as someone grabbed his chin again, forcing his head to the side. A little whimper made it past the gag, a tear ran over his cheek. The thumb of the grabbing hand whipped it away.

"Oh yes", a deep male voice was coming to his mind, "He is wonderful."

Mac didn't even want to know why he was wonderful, but his heartbeat raced up. He heard some other voices, some laughing, but he felt so lightheaded he didn't get their meaning.

* * *

It was so fluffy under his back as he came around next time.

Mac's head lolled to the side as he tried to focus his mind and open his eyes. He could move his tongue again and noticed the gag being gone. He licked over his dry lips and moved his jaw after being forced in a half opened position for a way too long time. It actually hurt.

He tried to rub his eyes, but suddenly he found his hands not able to move. And surprisingly they weren't bound behind his back anymore. They had been pulled upwards, right over his head. As he pulled them down, he could feel kind of broad thick material keeping them in place.

With a racing heart and harsh breath his eyes found their way up to his hands. To his shock he found himself lying on a bed, his hands restrained at the outer edges of the headboard with some sort of leather belt way too tight around his wrists. He struggled and pulled, but there was no giving in in his restraints. And even with his fingers he couldn't reach for the belt to unbuckle it. So he just pulled on them, feeling his skin go raw.

But as he moved himself on the bed, he noticed with even more shock, that his legs were restrained as well. With a shaky breath he lifted his upper body to see his feet being tied at the ankles to the bed posts. He was laying eagle spread, only this time his feet were bound with rope.

Mac's head fell back on the pillow. He could feel the panic rising as his breathing paced up. He was laying on an unknown bed in an unknown room, tied to the bed posts with no way of getting free, after being drugged and kidnapped by the same guys that kidnapped young tourists for a long time. Fear made its way to his eyes.

_Jack!_

The door opened.

Mac stopped breathing.

A man in his sixties and in a bathrobe came inside.

Mac eyes grew wide with uneasiness.

The man locked eyes with him.

Mac shifted back as far as his restraints would let him.

The man came over to the bed.

Mac hissed nervously.

The man sat down on the side of the bed.

Mac was swallowing hard.

The man turned himself into Mac's direction.

Mac didn't like it.

_Jack!_

And slowly Mac began to understand. All this "good boy"- stuff he heard before, all this "he's gonna like him" and "he's beautiful". Mac knew where this was going. And it was hitting him with full force.

"Don't touch me!", he gasped, his voice still hoarse from the drug and the gag. He sounded not as strong as he wanted to.

The man giggled. "No need to be afraid", he said with a baritone voice. A smile formed on his face. A smile Mac definitely didn't like. It was disgusting.

_Jack, please!_

And then it hit him for the second time in mere seconds.

_Jack wasn't going to come. He had left._

His breathing got faster, desperation.

"No…", he panted as he finally felt the panic taking over him. He pulled on his arms again, but no give in.

"Ssssh", the man in the bathrobe made, petting Mac's cheek in a caring way. "We haven't even started."

_Started what?!_

Tears began to form in Mac's eyes. He just felt panic right now. A panic he never felt before. A panic he didn't even knew he could feel. He had always thought of himself as mentally calm, even when defusing a bomb, but now he was just in outright panic.

_Because Jack wasn't coming._

_And he wouldn't come._

_He didn't even know._

The hand whipped his tears away again. "I need you to calm down", the man said. His voice wasn't as caring as before. It was determined and cold. It sounded more like an order. "Or I will make you calm down. I don't need this kind of drama right at the beginning."

This change of attitude made Mac panic even more. "No, no, no, …" he gasped, nothing more than a whisper. He felt himself hyperventilating, his limbs began to tremble.

_Jack wasn't coming._

_He was on his own._

His face was grabbed at his jaw again and turned harshly in the direction of the man. "Stop that", the man ordered him, but Mac was too focused with the fact Jack wasn't coming. He wasn't coming to rescue him.

A hand was clamped on his mouth, forcing Mac to breathe through his nose. He groaned and tried to wriggle free, but the man was overpowering him. But almost immediately he saw the effect as he couldn't breathe as heavy through his nose as he was able to do with his mouth. So he was forced to stop himself form hyperventilating.

His vision cleared again, as he watched with pleading eyes.

"Do it again and I sedate you", the man said coldly. Mac's eyes were watering.

As fast as the attitude of the man changed in first place, as fast it was back to the caring man he was at the beginning. This fact made Mac's fear grow. This guy was unpredictable. In a scary way.

The man grabbed his chin again and forced him to watch in his eyes. Mac closed his eyes, a last single tear made it out.

"Come on, show me your beautiful baby blue eyes", he said with a tender voice as he whipped away the tear again.

"No…" Mac whispered as the tried to turn his head away in the opposite direction. "No…"

"I said, open your eyes!"

Again, the change of attitude.

He opened his eyes. Mac was too afraid of what would happen if he dared not to. He couldn't read this man in the bathrobe at all. And he didn't want to test him out.

"Oh, you have such wonderful eyes, my sweetheart", the man said as he caressed Mac's cheek even more with his hand, "So deep. And so full of fear."

Mac wanted to throw up, but couldn't decide if it was because of the tender caressing of this scary man, his tender voice, the way he lunged for him and his eyes, the fact that he just got himself a creepy nickname or that the man knew about his fear. Either way he felt his breast tightening.

_Jack wasn't coming._

With shaky breath he kept on looking up to the man. A sick smile formed on his face. Suddenly the man turned and climbed on the bed. Mac flinched with a whimper.

"What…?", he gasped in fear and surprise as his head was forced to the side. He pulled at his restraints. Then he felt the man leaning right over him, his lips almost touching Mac's ear. Mac could feel the warm breath on his neck and cheek. His breathing sped up as he couldn't see what the man was doing.

"You are so beautiful."

And with that the man licked all the way from his chin over his cheek up to his ear. Mac clenched his eyes just, whimpering and struggling under the man as he blew into Mac's ear. Mac flinched in surprise and shock, whimpering even more. "No…"

_Jack, please._


	7. Chapter 7

For Mac's surprise the man left right after that, leaving him alone in his weary state.

Mac kept on laying there, he didn't even move an inch for the next half an hour. He felt like going into shock, he just stared ahead at the wall, thinking about nothing. He didn't struggle, didn't make any sound. He just laid there staring.

_Why was nobody coming?_

As he had been drugged his whole ride, he wasn't able to calculate how long he was missing right now. And as he thought more clear about it, the others must have followed the black van instead of the car he had been in. So with luck they have saved the kids and Ben and Isabel were safe and sound, just sitting at a table having cake with the parents. But that also meant, no one was coming for him.

Mac didn't know if he should feel happy for the kids or sad for himself. He knew it, he couldn't blame the others for not going behind the plain car. They just didn't know he was not in the van he was kidnapped with. But it didn't make his situation any better.

_And Jack didn't know._

After a few minutes, Mac found himself whispering Jack's name over and over. He hasn't even realized he started to begin with, but he just wished for Jack to come through the door and get him out of here.

And then the door opened.

_Not Jack._

The man in the bathrobe came in sight. Mac's breathing stopped for a split second only to pace up right afterwards. "No… Jack…"

"My name is not Jack", the man said with surprise as he sat on the bed. "Is he a friend of yours, sweetheart?"

Mac didn't answer. He just breathed heavily.

The man shook his head. "Not important", he said as he began to stroke Mac's sweaty hair out of his face. Mac closed his eyes again, wishing for it to be over.

The stroking changed into a fierce grip. "What have I said about your eyes?"

_Keep them open._

Mac forced himself to open his eyes. He felt like running away right now.

The man continued with stroking his blond hair. Mac didn't like the touch, but forced himself to stay in position. He was too afraid of the reaction of the man.

"But I want to know your name, sweetheart."

Mac was breathing harshly right now. He swallowed the last bit of saliva he had left in his mouth. Everything was dry.

"I don't want to ask again." Mac felt the hand gripping his hair again.

"Mac", he whispered.

The man laughed. "Oh, such a beautiful name for a cutie like you." With these words his hand wandered from Mac's hair over his face right down to his neck, feeling the tense muscles. Mac squirmed in his bindings. The hand moved further down, finding its way over his breast, drawing little circles. Mac whimpered even more, fear in his eyes.

_Someone, please!_

The man started to unbutton his flannell. And this was the point when Mac came out of his panic state. He began to trash wildly again, clenching his eyes shut tight and screaming to stop.

"Oh no", the man said with a warning tone. With force he just ripped the shirt open, bottoms flying all over the room. Mac stopped in surprise, cold air cooling his sweaty body. Chicken skin.

Of cold or panic, he wasn't sure.

"What…?", he gasped, "No, no, stop it, let go, stop-!"

A hand clamped again over his mouth, silencing his words. Only muffled sounds made their way out, but everyone would know immediately what he was saying.

"Shut up!"

The man climbed fully on the bed, sitting right onto Mac's hips, keeping him from struggling around. Mac fell in panic.

He trashed and shouted into the hand, pulling at his restraints, trying to get his knees up to push the man over, but the ropes around his ankles were too short to even bend them a little. The leather belts around his wrists were starting to cut into his flesh, drawing blood. But he couldn't free himself.

A hand was shoved under his white shirt he had been wearing under his flannell, making his way up from his belly to his chest. Mac's eyes grew wide in fear as he groaned into the man's hand.

"Oh, so firm", the man moaned lustful.

Mac was afraid. He was just in panic.

Two of his fingers found their way to Mac's nipple, pinching it. Mac let out a surprised and painful scream. Again he started to kick out with his feet. Again the rope was too short. More and more blood was coming from his wrists.

_Hydrogen, element number 1, chemical symbol H, molecular mass 1,08, radius 25pm – Helium, element number 2, chemical symbol He, molecular mass …_


	8. Chapter 8

Mac was sitting in the tube.

He was just sitting.

He had stopped reciting the periodic table at number 29 – copper. And with copper it ended for this time. But what exactly happened he couldn't tell.

Because he was all sweaty the man took him in the bathroom. He pulled his clothes away and sat him in the warm water in the tube. Then he had left the room. Mac was alone right now.

He wasn't even thinking about Jack anymore.

The man came back, but Mac didn't react.

The man pulled a washing cloth over his hand and started to scrub Mac's back.

Mac didn't react.

Then his shoulders.

Mac didn't react.

Then his face.

Mac didn't react.

* * *

Mac didn't even react, when he was led from the on suite bath to the bed again. He was thrown belly first on the bed, his legs still grounded on the floor.

Mac just laid there.

He was wearing the same kind of bathrobe the man was wearing all the time. He felt the man leaning over him, pressing his body into the mattress. Mac didn't even bother to free himself.

Mac just laid there.

The man was starting to sniffle at his hair, moving on to his neck, Mac could feel the hot breath, could feel the man sucking up his fresh smell. He heard the lustful moan.

Mac just laid there.

A kiss was planted on his neck.

Mac just laid there.

With both hands the man pulled Mac's bathrobe form his shoulders, exposing his muscular back. More kisses found their way to his skin.

Mac just laid there.

The man's right hand made its way down under Mac's body, fumbling with the opening of the bathrobe, finding the slit in the fabric and searching right between his legs.

Mac just laid there. Tears were flowing.

_Bang!_

The door was kicked open. Men in black armor and with large guns stormed the room, he heard people screaming. The man was pulled away from him.

Mac just laid there. Tears were flowing.

"Angus!"

Someone pulled him up. At first Mac didn't recognize the person pulling him into a hug.

"Angus, thank god."

Someone started to stroke the back of his head, calming him down. He began to struggle weakly, he didn't like the hand in his hair. He didn't want to be touched anymore. But he couldn't free himself from the hug.

"Let go…", Mac began to whimper. Then he sagged down, pulling the person holding him down with him.

"Oh Angus."

The smell. The voice.

Dad.

Tears were flowing.

* * *

Mac came to in the hospital. Something was peeping next to him. His mouth was dry as he moaned to free his voice.

"Angus, you're all right?"

Mac opened his eyes, immediately being blended by the light. He tried to raise his arm to shield his eyes and found it possible to do. A strange feeling to move his arm after being tied up for too long. It made his body ache.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, son", James said as he squirmed Mac's hand with care.

Mac's eyes wandered around the room. His vision fell on Bozer hanging limp in a chair, sleeping. On the other side of the bed, his father was sitting, concern in his eyes.

"Dad."

"Everything is all right, you're in hospital", James said calmly. He was obviously relieved.

"How long was I gone?", Mac asked, trying to wet his mouth and throat.

"Two days", James answered. Mac heard the dull tone in his father's voice. So it was still troubling him. "We lost track of the van. In the forest were no CCTV and with the hacked satellite we couldn't make out the car between all those trees. So we must have missed the road you took away from the main road."

Mac knew his father was making himself reproaches. But he wouldn't blame him.

"So we drove further ahead, but the van didn't show up on any camera. So we turned back, but didn't know where to start looking." By now, James had tears in his eyes. "Then the van came back in sight, we chased it for miles."

_Thank god, they got the kids._

"Finally we were able to stop it, but you weren't in it."

"They put me in another car", Mac said, swallowing again.

James panted. "Yes, they did. But as soon we realized it, you were gone."

"Dad, it's not your fault."

James squirmed his hand even more. "I know, it's your job. This can happen. And now it happened."

"Dad, it's not your fault."

"We arrested the captors, questioning them for almost a day, but no one was giving any information. Then we got a match in the database and found out, that one of the men was actually searched and was working in the group of Derek Diresta, a searched human trafficker for south America, shipping people down to farms and selling them as slaves."

So there were all these tourists send.

"We consulted every country to search for you, but nothing was coming around."

"Oh Dad."

James swallowed done his tears. "We couldn't find you."

Mac felt the pain in his father's words. "But you found me."

"Yes, we did", James sighed relieved "Riley hacked into the banking account of Diresta, because we thought he would receive money for you. And we were lucky. We found a large sum being transferred from a man named Howard Fledger, the man who-"

James couldn't speak anymore. Mac was thankful.

"Thanks Dad."

And with this he fell back into his pillow, closing his eyes.

_I don't need Jack. I don't need Jack to safe me. Jack isn't the only person who can safe me. I have a great team behind me that can safe me just as all. _

_But I want Jack right now. _

_I need him._

The door sprang open.

"Mac!"

Desi came in, phone in her hand. An image of Jack on it.

"Mac, you're all right, buddy?" His voice sounded stressed and in panic.

A single tear made his way out of Mac's eyes as he closed them, rolling down his cheek.

"Of course I am", Mac said, showing the brightest smile on his face he had ever shown. He felt like crying.

* * *

Bozer was still sleeping.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! And thank you soooo much for all your comments!**

_**Writing Comment** (just a bit about the process if you're interested^^)_

_As I've seen this episode I felt like writing it. To be honest with you, I was rather surprised that they decided to save Mac and Desi because it would have been much easier for them to find the hindout if they would've let themselves kidnapped. And they would've been able to escape with the kids on the process. But I guess, this would've been to easy^^_

_As a fan of MacWhump I decided to get him a little through the rough. At the point when the team loses the van I wrote them out. First of all because I wanted to have MacWhump in a row without gaps, second to give you all the feeling that Mac is alone in this. Because we don't know what the team is doing as well, we end up like Mac in thin air. And having the team explain what happend is much more realistic. So I changed the all-knowing-perspective to the third-person-perspective (Mac) to go more intense. Getting repetitive with words or sentences underlines this feeling quite well I think._

_In the end it was important to me to have James being the first person Mac comes in contact. The whole episode was very emotional with all the family themes, so I think it was a must to have James. Desi coming in later, Bozer as a little comedic relief at the end._

_And we don't have Jack! Surprisingly it was rather easy to write without him. Having Jack save Mac would have made his character way to strong, so I decided to not have him in as a person (he made it at the end with a phone call though^^). Eventhough I have a strong feeling that Jack is very omnipresent throughout the whole story - and I did with Mac's thoughts. Jack was so there but at the same time wasn't, making it a nice way for his character to appear._

_Feel free to comment my thoughts and ideas! Did it work the way I wanted it to?!_


End file.
